


Howl of Insomnia

by haeng_syo_peace



Category: Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV OC, FFXV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XV Original Character, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeng_syo_peace/pseuds/haeng_syo_peace
Summary: The entirety of Final Fantasy XV with plot-holes explained by adding an original female character to the bunch. Cor Leonis' daughter Echo is reassigned from the Kingsglaive to the Crownsguard, and joins the future King of Lucis on his journey. Friendship, ass kicking, betrayal, heartbreak, and chocobo riding ensues. Please only read after you've played through the game!





	1. Uprooted Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding... it's the entirely of FFXV just with an extra OC crammed in the Regalia... I promise this will be great!

****The burrows of Insomnia were buzzing with life. The refugees that had sought sanctuary in the crown city had made their homes, piled on top of each other bringing in new ways of life, and forgetting the old.  The price to pay for safety. For some, home still called out to them like a distant land they'd left behind for greater opportunity. This was the case for the majority of the Kingsglaive, a group of highly trained magic wielders who showed great promise at a young age. Most were scouted out by the King’s army exchanging their sacrifice for funds and a vow to rebuild their forgotten hometowns.  For this they grew strong and invincible with the help of the King’s power and the Ring of the Lucii granting them abilities only known to the royal line. Enhancing an already budding power within them, the Kingsglaive protected the Wall of Insomnia with fervent strength.

There was one, however, who did not know the pain of leaving one’s home to prosper in another. Echo Leonis was the daughter of Crownsguard Commander, Cor Leonis, and lived a life much like her fathers in the Crown City. A humble upbringing with comfortable dwellings due to her father's status and relationship with King Regis, allowed Echo to explore all of Insomnia without limits. Cor tried his hardest to keep his daughter away from combat, even keeping her away from the Crown Prince, to whom she was close in age, to limit her exposure to the duties he’d faced. This idea was pushed aside when she began to show skills in magic around the time King Regis was establishing the framework of the Kingsglaive. With his daughter ready to jump head first into battle with much similarity to his own youth, Cor trained Echo in the art of the Katana for if her magic should ever fail her she would always have a way out of danger. 

On her first day of training she was confident due to the buzz surrounding her last name, and by the looks of those they dug up from the streets, she stood a good chance at advancing to an official position. Little did she know that those around her had much more to lose than she. On first attempt to use the King’s power to warp from one marble pillar to the other, the outsiders seemed to take to it fairly easily: only a few lost their stomachs and one, Nyx Ulric, looked like he was born to puff into smoke and disappear unnoticed. Echo’s turn came soon enough, she took a deep breath threw her dagger at the intended target, but before she knew it her body was being displaced throughout time and the sound she made was crippling. 

“She sounds like a wolf howling at the moon!” One of the only other girls at the time called out being edged on by Ulric and another portly young man. Once on the other side, Echo gained her bearings and attempted to stand only to find the same girl who chastised her was offering out her hand to the sore newcomer. “If you’re gonna keep making that sound we should just start calling you Howl-” the girl suggested helping brush the dirt off of Echo’s uniform, “I’m Crowe- this is Nyx and Libertus.” Echo nodded and greeted the two boys before getting back in line to try again, and when she did, her howl grew ten times in volume and pushed her the farthest than anyone had gone before. Before she knew it everyone was partaking in the hollering, driving the Captain's insane. She kept the nickname.   

Years had passed since then, all grown together and facing foes far greater than they had ever imagined, but were greatly prepared for far worse. They’d meet for drinks on the rough side of town because it helped them remember where they came from. The music was different as well as the food, but one thing everyone could get behind was the booze. Echo had come late that evening reporting to orders only an hour before, her group of comrades were already two to the wall when she arrived. “Look who decided to show up!” Crowe blasted from her seat and raised her cup in Echo’s direction, “What took you so long Howl?” Libertus was next to chime in, he remained seated due to an injury from their latest battle. Everyone was still a bit shaken, especially Nyx, who had been reassigned to gate duty for disobeying direct orders. He wouldn’t be the first, but their commander was always hard on Nyx. 

“I- I got reassigned—” stillness seemed to seep through the burrows for a moment  as Echo delivered the news, “—to the Crownsguard.” Those who could stood up and cheered for her accomplishment. It was a high honor to be considered for the Cownsguard and Echo had certainly earned her place alongside the likes of her father. A tired Nyx looked rejuvenated, getting his former comrade in arms some ale.  “Crownsguard huh? Glaive’s aren’t enough for you anymore?” He teased and raised his cup, the others followed, “For hearth and home—” before taking a sip everyone repeated the Kingsglaive motto. 

“So what’s your first order? Something to do with the Neifs?” Libertus chimed in covered by those who were standing. 

“Not sure, but I’m leaving the city first thing tomorrow- classified stuff you know-” Echo tried to play coy with them, but they knew as well as she that classified meant classified for all parties involved. She really didn’t know a thing. 

“Well, send us a postcard from wherever you’re going and get back soon-” Crowe put her arm around Echo embracing her the only way soldiers could, but the somber feeling rekindled. 

“Whatever it is, you can handle it-” Nyx put a sturdy hand on Echo’s shoulder to join Crowe. 

“Unless you can’t- then don’t come crying back to us!” Libertus raised his cup again and downed what little liquid remained. They were all good and drunk now, unphased by their duties in the morning, and saying what felt like last goodbyes to a dear friend. One last huddle around the table left everyone speechless, and the girl who was welcomed by the outsiders was close to tears.

“I hope you all find your way back home- wherever it is.”

* * *

The next morning brought along a new uniform, and a duffle bag the size of Echo’s fist. “What am I supposed to do with this?” She asked one of her new companions in the Crownsguard, a girl about Echo’s age who didn’t seem to hold any high office answered her. 

“That needs to hold your uniform, wear something practical, no insignias of any kind and don’t bring anything that isn’t a necessity.” Echo looked dumbfounded wondering why her duty was to shove away her uniform. 

“How long will this mission take, exactly?” She was met with no answer and a door to the face. Echo paced around her new quarters with temporary sentiment and opted for a pair of black pants, combat boots a simple top she’d borrowed from Crowe, and a light jacket slung around her waist. With her hair pulled up, and clipping her former Kingsglaive medal on the inside of her shirt she walked to the briefing room small bag in hand.  

There was a small council gathered around the table including Cor, Echo’s father, and other members of the Corwnsguard that she had recognized. “The King will sign the peace treaty with Nifelheim within the coming days, we need to prepare to withdraw troops at any given moment without argument,” she felt a little out of place not wearing any uniform or coat of arms, but moved to be visible in the presence of her fellow soldiers. “King Regis is forfeiting all territory outside of the Crown City to make way for peace. Our duty is to keep the Wall standing to protect the people of Insomnia.” 

“There are families of soldiers in those cities! People's homes they were promised to be returned to!” Echo couldn’t stop herself from her abrasiveness. The time as a Glaive had made her obedient, but her friends made her valiant. “This cannot be the way peace is won when so many will forfeit to a relentless rule!” 

Cor stood at the head of the table silently waiting the jeers from the surrounding officers, but none came. He had made a decorated name for himself that called for a certain amount of respect, even if his daughter spoke out of turn during strategic meetings. 

“Need I remind you not to speak unless spoken to soldier,” Cor’s tone was coarse and brittle like frosted wind, and it made Echo stand at attention. 

“No sir!” She didn’t move until he motioned for her to leave the room when he passed her. 

“First day in the Crownsguard and you think you can address the Commander without being properly initiated. I expected more from you,” she looked around the vacant hallways with it’s vast windows and chromatic scheme. “I will not stand for this insubordination, and neither will my crew. You are to report to the throne room immediately without any mention of the peace treaty. Am I understood.”  

With gritting teeth, Echo stood again at attention and walked stoically towards the end of the hall, fighting back an urge to fight for the homes of her friends. The treaty would bring devastation to those on the outskirts of the Crown City and whose families who will be forever trapped behind the Wall. 

She stood awaiting entry to the throne room looking like she’d just rolled out of bed after a hard night. Most of which was true—but when it came to her duties Echo rarely made mistakes. In her defense she was ordered to appear accordingly, but if she’d known she would be in the presence of King Regis she would have opted for pants without holes.  The doors opened as she attempted to primp herself to no avail. 

The sight before her was magnificent. She’d been in the throne room once before as a small child, but the grandiosity of the hall still compelled her. On the steps stood four figures, a stocky man with black hair, another short fidgety blonde boy, and a rather tall pressed gentleman with glasses. The final, she recognized, was Prince Noctis. Her heart leapt higher in her chest, but the anxiety of her appearance seemed to pass as she saw the company had opted for the same relaxed attire. 

“Echo Leonis, It’s been far too long-” A booming voice echoed from the throne itself and the others in the room were startled and looked towards the new Crownsguard soldier. The King was beckoning her forward as if they’d spoken only yesterday and all ceremony seemed to fade for a moment. “Noctis- you should remember Commander Leonis’ daughter. I selected her to join you on your journey. I assure you she possesses a set of skills you will be needing. Ignis will catch you all up to speed.” Her steps were heavy as the King spoke highly of her to a Prince and the three companions. The one she assumed was Ignis bowed politely to the King at his request. 

The Prince glanced at the new member for a moment unimpressed as she bowed before royalty. She could only muster enough courage to pivot towards the throne itself. “Your Highness. My King. It is an honor to serve you in anyway I that can,” she remained on her knee until King Regis began his blessing. 

“The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis,” King Regis remained in his throne, hands clenched to the arms of the stone remembering his place, and setting his sons. 

Noctis brought his hand to his heart and spoke unsurely, “Thank you, your Majesty.” 

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods,” with the same tone, King Regis sat back in the throne with a definite sending. 

Noctis sighed, “Right-” and bowed hastily before turning away too quickly to be honorable. His companions were right to be shocked. They too bowed and hurried off after the young Prince. 

On their way out of the throne room Echo was approached by the man in spectacles, “Echo Leonis, I am Ignis Scientia. I’m in charge of tactics and making sure we do not starve. As I understand it, you have no knowledge of this mission,” Echo was walking too fast and too hastily to grasp what exactly was going on. 

“You’d be right about that-” Echo tried to keep up with the caravan assuming she was in some hyper related dream. Everything seemed to flash around her.

“Well Princes will be Princes,” The blonde boy spoke out of turn and caught Echo off guard. To address a Prince with such informality—and to be jeering was unacceptable. 

“So much for Royal protocol,” Ignis rolled his eyes as he followed behind scolding the hasty actions like displeased parent. 

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” The stocky one chimed in last with a bombastic voice and sarcastic undertones that left Echo utterly speechless. 

A call from High Commander Drautos stopped the company in their tracks as they witnessed the King stumbling down the steps of the Citadel. Noctis sighed seemingly annoyed of having to readdress his own father. The conversation was rushed by Noctis being uninterested in his father's last words of wisdom. There was worry in the King’s voice that fell on the deaf ears of Prince Noctis.  

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side,” the King seemed to lower himself to emit those words. A heavy burden weighing with them. 

“Indeed, Your Grace,” Ignis bowed in ceremony as one would expect. 

“We’ll see the Prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we do—” The stocky one bellowed, but bowed again for the last time. 

“Yeah, what he said,” The blonde made a mousey reply, but even he too bowed, making Echo follow in suit not uttering a word. 

Noctis said a flighty goodbye before turning stalking down the steps. His father not wanting to let him go just yet. 

“And another thing, do mind your manners around your charming bride to be,” Noctis walked back up to stand tall in front of His Majesty. 

“Your Majesty as well, try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim,” The cat and mouse game was something commoners played with unruly youths, not Kings. 

“Take heed, once you set forth you cannot turn back. I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind. Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go the line of Lucis goes with you,” King Regis tried as hard as he could to reach his son, but something hinted that this was far more than a lecture. He ended with somber notes, “Walk tall, my son.” 

Echo was dumbfounded at the exchange. The words the King spoke seemed so final, so definite, but the Prince could care less. Waiting at the car was the Crownsguard commander. “Echo, I thought you might need this,” Her father held out her Katana, and she grasped it by the hilt. 

“Thanks- I’m assuming you’re not coming with us,” She looked to her father with wondering eyes. How long would this journey to Altissia take? What was all this talk about a bride to be, and the meeting with Niefelheim? Was it something to do with the peace treaty? Cor saw all of these questions running across her expression and placed both hands on her shoulders. 

“You’ll know what to do-” he spoke just as definitively as the King had and it left a hole in her stomach. “Don’t go too hard on her boys- she’s a little rusty with a blade,” He stepped away from the car and allowed Ignis the driver's position. The stocky man took to the back left, the blonde to the middle and Prince Noctis attempted to get past Echo, who was still a little shaken. 

“Please, Prince Noctis I insist you ride in the front,” Echo was timid in her first address to him in such a long time, but she shrugged it off before climbing into the back. 

“Don’t worry about it- I’m just going to sleep anyway-” She was wondering when she’d make it out of the rabbit hole. 

“Come now- we haven’t all day,” Ignis pulled on his seatbelt and Echo hastily made it into the car staring out at her father who looked smug to say the least. One crowned Prince, three mismatched companions and a deer in headlights took off from the Citadel leaving a home they’d known forever. 


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally make it to Hammerhead and have an unexpected run in with a Dulhorn. Echo discovers a little more about the Prince and his companions, but most importantly his relationship with Lady Lunafreya.

The sun was sweltering. The fact that everyone was dressed in black didn’t help at all and the cars just kept zooming by. The Regalia had broken down on the first few hours of the journey- something about getting carried away, but this classic didn’t seem like a road-tripping vehicle to Echo. 

“I think we can forget about hitching our way there- thought people were friendly outside the city-” Gladio, the tall stocky one,  had given up on thumbing their way. He turned to Ignis who now held the driver's seat once again- 

“You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers,” Ignis looked as if he’d foreseen this coming- which he had mentioned about five miles before the engine blew out. He was an intelligent man with little patience for error, and Echo made it a point to never make it on his list. 

“Just gonna have to push her all the way-” Gladio looked to Echo, who was perched on the right side of the Regalia, with arms crossed afraid to put them at her sides due to the heat radiating off of the car's black paint. They’d switched thrice since the stall out. Ignis graciously asked Echo to take the wheel, but she only agreed if they’d switch after a few mile markers. She was still attempting to gain an understanding of the dynamics between the four men. Was the Prince no longer treated as royalty outside the city limits? 

“I’ve already pushed myself- to the brink of death-” Prompto, the lanky blonde, lay unmoving next to the back, right tire sprawled out like he was making snow angels on the concrete. Noctis, on the left, clutched his knees to his chest and looked down the road from which they’d come wondering if it was too late to turn back. Maybe his old man was right about something.

“Get up! Come on- car’s not gonna move itself-” Gladio nudged the young Prince and kicked Prompto’s boot, but he was met with their displeased jeers, “Can it- ready, steady, push!” Echo took her place at the passenger side mirror and set her feet in motion. Prompto and Gladio pushed from behind, and the Prince looked almost limp attempting to move the car from the left. 

“Un. Believable,” The Prince barked.

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh Prince Noctis?” Gladio’s tone was a bit too maniacal for the pressure building in everyone's limbs.  

“Gladio- do me a favor? Push this thing by yourself!” Noctis’ banter went back and forth and later gained the support of Prompto who looked like he could fall over at any moment. A life behind the walls of the Citadel didn’t do much to prepare the men for this journey, or so it seemed to Echo who could think of at least twelve worse situations off the top of her head. 

“Save some breath for pushing-” At this point Ignis was kicking himself for not packing ear plugs. 

“You know who’s saving a lot of breath? Hey Echo- how goes the starboard side?” Prompto called out from the back and caught Echo by surprise. 

“Just peachy-” Echo’s arms were getting tired and she’d just about ruined Crowe’s shirt with sweat. Echo was toast when she got back to the Glaive, “so there’s really no one else watching out for you, Prince Noctis? I figure another car would have magically appeared by now-” Echo still had very little knowledge about their mission, mainly because the first few hours of the trip were filled with Prompto singing to the radio and asking to stop and take pictures every hundred feet. All that surrounded them, from Insomnia to nowhere, was desert. 

“Nah- my old man was pretty adamant about me going it alone,” He turned back to the trunk of the Regalia, “you know except for these guys.” The inflection in his voice when he spoke of his companions was admirable. Maybe Prince Noctis would show his true self through the comity of his friends. 

“Our Noct here is on his very own vision quest!” Prompto stopped pushing for a moment to join in the conversation, but only for an instant. One growl from Gladio put him straight back to work.  

“Echo joins us from the Kingsglaive- they lack a ranking system, but as my sources show you were quite the soldier,” Ignis had both hands on the wheel and both eyes firmly on the road, even though they car was moving at about one mile per hour. 

“Better check your sources-” Echo laughed off the comment. The Kingsglaive was never about rank or status- ‘for hearth and home’ she remembered and wished with all she had to be back on the front line with them today of all days- 

“They are never wrong,” Ignis retorted in a kind manner that also showed his assurance. Echo made another mental note to never question Ignis- even on facts about herself. 

There was another mention of switching seats, Prompto called dibs at the helm for the next stop, but with all this run around, Echo feared they’d never make it to the auto shop. Prompto and Noctis argued with Ignis on the location of the garage in Hammerhead, the intended destination, and insisted that the directions were lying to them. They swore it was closer. 

“Looks that way- on a map of the world-” Gladio, as massive as the man was in appearance, was starting to lose his strength as much as the rest of them. 

“We’ll be there in no time.” Ignis revoked from the cushy seat inside the Regalia.

* * *

 

The companions pushed the car another ten miles before they reached the garage in Hammerhead. As soon as Prompto found sanctuary on solid ground he was quickly jolted to his feet as if he was waking up from a rejuvenated rest.  

“Hey there! Ya’ll kept a girl waitin’!” A buxom blonde woman, covered in grease, and donning a canary yellow bomber jacket skipped up to the side of the Regalia. Prompto was enraptured by more than just the woman's smile. “Now which one’s the Prince?” Noctis lazily made his way to a stand position from the opposite side of the vehicle. “Ah-ha! Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on your weddin’!” 

“Not hitched just yet-” Noctis didn’t know how to respond right away to the energetic women. 

“Apologies for taking so long,” Ignis who didn't do so much as bat an eye at the exposed chest of the women standing opposite to him politely answered for their tardiness. 

“You best save your apologies for Paw-Paw.” The women jeered. 

“Then that makes you-” Gladio moved from behind the car to inquire about the identity of their new acquaintance. 

“Cindy- Sid’s grease-monkey granddaughter,” With hands on her hips she stood proudly representing her family's garage as well as herself. 

“Roll-er in while I’m still young-” The one they could only assume as Sid stalked around the car inspecting the damage. “Didn’t your daddy tell ya- she’s a custom classic, not some beat-up ol’ clunker,” He reached the front of the Regalia and took in the mess they’d made on the start of their journey. The older man seemed to be informed of why they were all there, and it certainly wasn’t just for a tune up. “Prince Noctis-” 

“Ah- yeah-” Noctis seemed offended by the man's casual language and answered him with little regard. 

“‘Prince’ like the took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him,” Sid wasted no time putting the young boy in his place. There was a sense of familiarity between names, but it was unheard of to refer to the King as such. “You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw is gettin’ you nowhere fast.” Sid continued to circle the car leaving Noctis in a state of shock. He didn’t know this man, but he was scolding him like he was his own grandfather. Echo couldn’t help but cheer Sid on. Finally someone saw the elephant in the room.  “She’s gonna take a while. You better get her in and run along.” 

“Now we play the waiting game-” Ignis had finished up speaking to Sid about the Regalia, and Noctis went over to Cindy to work out a new price. Echo wondered how a young Prince knew his way around negotiating repairs, but it proved that he was really all on his own. He struck a deal and the companions went off in search for the little varmints Cindy needed them to take care of.

* * *

 

After a run in with a few pests, and a search and rescue mission, the crew had turned into an unconventional group of bounty hunters searching for a mutant Dulhorn that was stalking the surrounding area. Echo didn’t get much chance to join in the first few encounters, mainly due to Gladio’s take charge attitude and the friends natural formation to protect the Prince. Their form was impressive and they worked together like it was a dance- Gladio would charge, Ignis would clear the path for Noctis to get in a good hit and Prompto would take a kill shot from the side. They made quick work of what Echo could only see as entry level demon slaying. 

“Over there! That’s it right?” They’d  come to a deserted hillside surrounded by mountainous rocks- the terrain was certainly something to work with. The beast in question was massive, and working off their existing adrenaline, Prompto and Noctis advanced first. 

“Wait a sec-” Gladio stormed in front of the two younger boys and set up his impressive long sword for the charge of the beast. Ignis pulled Noctis back a few steps and Echo got in front of Prompto. Dulhorns were dangerous, but nothing she hadn't handled before.  Gladio took note of her advance to the front line and began to gear up with little effort. 

“What? Scared big guy?” Prompto joked fitting his gun with a new round of bullets for the battle to come.  

“Dulhorns aren’t the best things to be messing with- especially not mutant ones.” Echo put in her two cents hoping to be of some help to the already seasoned fighters. “It would be best if we struck low- get him off his feet-” 

“I’d have to agree- it’s hardly a threat on it’s back.” Ignis supported the new recruits insight on the creature before them and pulled Noctis back just a little farther. 

“You sure? Looks tame to me.” The gunslinger still wasn't understanding the danger of it all until the Dulhorn advanced straight towards Gladio who grasped his greatsword with two hands, knocking the beat to it’s side with a single calculated blow- with the beast distracted Echo used this opportunity to show off a few more skills. 

In a flash, Echo removed one of her old Kingsglaive daggers from its sheath and hurled it across the body of the Dulhorn and evaporated into thin air only to return to light once the beast was fully impaled on the blade. No one moved for a second as they watched the newcomer fearlessly hurdle herself into the line of fire, not to mention they’d never seen the skill of a Glaive before now. 

“You can warp! Too cool! Can you teach me?!” Prompto all but forgot about his gun and waved it around like it was a popsicle on a hot day, but the innocence only lasted for a moment when the Dulhorn began to get back on his feet. “Wooohhhhh warp out, warp out!” He called to Echo who was luckily three steps ahead of him, or behind if you considered her new location next to the Prince. 

“Fancy stuff there Glaive, but you’re not gonna do so well with short hits like that- better use your sword.” Gladio suggested attempting to reassess the situation with the beasts impending wounds. It would slow him down, but he knew Echo would tire from warping faster than the Dulhorn would be finished. She agreed with him and unsheathed her Katana with both hands, advancing swiftly. With Gladio to strike the beats down again, Echo ran her blade straight down the length of the mutant. 

“Don’t worry guys- we got this-” Prompto gave a nod to Noctis and the pair advanced in a choreographed dance around the Dulhorn. First, Noctis struck the monster on his back leg sending it liping to the side, then Prompto set up his shot, “Well hello opening!” The bullet lodged itself into the stomach of the beast very close to where Echo made her cut. 

Ignis was next setting up a strategic pattern for Noctis to follow. His guiding daggers made for quick work of the creature, and in a final blow Noctis warped in and out striking the beast to it’s death. 

“We’ll that wasn’t so hard!” Prompto cheered and sang a little victory tune to play out the remaining silence. Everyone caught their breath and made their way back to Hammerhead. 

“So that’s what my dad’s power does, huh?” Noctis kept walking while addressing the newcomer. He was impressed with her skills, but unhappy that they mirrored those of his own. “If he’s got an entire army of you guys, why the hell isn’t he fighting back-” Echo didn’t know if Noctis meant to say that out loud, but he never retracted his statement. 

“Prince Noctis, during my time as a Glaive we fought many foes in the hopes of protecting Insomnia and the surrounding cities-” She spoke clearly and earnestly. “Neileheim’s magitek is an unstoppable force which landed itself in the wrong hands. Magic can only do so much-” She presented her hands which were now shaking and pulsing with veins visibly pumping blue. There was always a price to pay when she used the King’s power, but at even greater cost to the sovereign. 

“Thank you. For your protection. Insomnia is eternally grateful for the Kingsglaive.” Moved by her visible sacrifice, Noctis revived his first bits of Princely evidence to Echo. For an instant she saw the hope within the young man that kept his companions by his side, and she thought with more exposure she’d stand by him just as steadily as she had the stood with the Glaive.

* * *

 

After running a quick errand for Cindy the group found themselves being approached by a scraggly looking dog with black fur. It moved with purpose and carried a satchel on its side. 

“Umbra?” The Prince seemed to know who the animal was and approached it with familiarity. 

“That dog can really track a scent,” This wasn’t Gladio’s first encounter with the pup either, and it turned out that everyone but Echo knew about Umbra the traveling canine. 

“Just a sec-” Noctis retrieved a book from the satchel Umbra carried and began to hastily flip through the pages passing over a syeleblossoms, a flower only known to grow in Tenebrea, that was taped to the paper with a note below it. Before Echo could look away she caught a glimpse of what the Prince was writing in the pages,  ‘Finally going to see you after all these years’ and wondered just who this book belonged too. With a pat to the head Noctis sent the dog on his way. “All set, take care out there-” 

“I know you’re not gonna tell me-” Prompto began to egg on the Prince about a seemingly tender moment with the book. 

“Then don’t ask,” Noctis shrugged off the curious boy and made his way back to the Regalia. 

“What was that about?” Noctis answered with a sigh and Prompto jeered, “Ya don’t say-” and nudged the Prince’s elbow in a teasing manner. Prompto looked to a confused Echo, who was still trying to make sense of the encounter and began to out his friend. “Noct and Lady Lunafreya have been pen pals for years- Umbra brings the book to them when the other has something new to say. It’s probably really mushy-” The Prince came by and knocked Prompto on the head. 

“I didn’t realize you and the Princess were close-” Echo inquired looking to ease Noctis’ embarrassment. The flower made sense now. Lunafreya resided in Tenebrae where syeleblossoms were known to flourish. The blue represented inspiration, desire, hope,  and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. Echo highly underestimated the young Prince, but she had a feeling his doubt was stronger.

“When we were younger- I guess,” Ignis let out a deep sigh at the young man's ability to explain himself, but let the matter disintegrated as they made their way back to the car en-route to Galdan Quay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally wont be posting two chapters a week, but I figured as a little added bonus for giving the story a chance it wouldn't hurt! Hope you enjoy it, and please leave comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated as well as any editing issues!


End file.
